Jawaban Yang Tak Terduga
by kyleemin 1523
Summary: Gray memberi saran kepada erza tiga hari lalu, bagaimanakah hasilnya. mau tau apa mau tau banget?


**Judul : Jawaban Yang Tak Terduga**

**By : Kykeemin 1523**

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Hari ini guild fairy tail terasa agak sepi. tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ribut dengan perkelahiannya yang membuat makarov sang master ke – 3 hanya geleng – geleng kepala sambil mendesah seraya melihat lembaran – lembaran mulai dari pengeluaran untuk membeli bangku – bangku baru dan renovasi ruangan yang rusak serta laporan dari para dewan penyihir. kebanyakan para penyihir di guild itu sedang mengambil misi pekerjaan.

hanya beberapa penyihir yang tampaknya sedang beristirahat sehabis menjalankan pekerjaan yang mereka pilih dari papan misi pekerjaan. termasuk penyihir S – class bernama erza scarlet yang kini tengah asik menikmati cake kesukaannya.

" yo erza! maaf terlambat, ada sedikit masalah kecil saat misi " ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sangat familiar bagi erza. yup! dialah gray fullbuster seorang penyihir es dari fairy tail yang mempunyai kebiasaan unik dan aneh ( tau kan? ). gray kemudian duduk di bangku depan erza.

" bukannya kau pergi menjalankan misi dengan natsu, lucy, dan lainnya kan? mana mereka? "

" pinky boy itu mengajak mereka makan siang. ngomong – ngomong bagaimana dengan yang aku sarankan tiga hari yang lalu, apa kau melakukannya? " tanya gray mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lebih serius.

" maksudmu niat ku mengutarakan perasaan ku pada jellal? " erza balik bertanya. gray hanya mengangguk penasaran menunggu jawaban yang akan erza katakan sambil mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu

* * *

flashback

pagi itu erza datang ke guild dengan wajah yang murung. sang titania itu pun memilih duduk di salah satu bangku tanpa menuju papan misi pekerjaan seperti biasa. cake yang di selalu siap sedia dari mirajene setiap dia tiba di guild itu hanya jadi bahan untuk pandangannya tanpa sedikit pun menyendokkannya maupun mencicipinya. lucy dan mirajene yang melihatnya dari meja bar hanya saling berpandangan.

gray yang baru selesai ikut perkelahian _'rutin' _lalu memutuskan duduk di samping erza. " kau ingin menjalankan misi dengan ku, erza? kebetulan sekali hari ini aku mendapatkan tawaran yang lebih besar " ucap gray berbasa - basi sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang entah siapa pemiliknya di dekat tempatnya duduk. erza hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" kau kenapa? sakit? " tanya gray dengan nada khawatir. sepertinya lelaki itu baru menyadari sikap yang tidak biasa dengan teman satu timnya itu.

" gray, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu? " erza langsung mengajukkan pertanyaan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari gray.

" apa ? "

" apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang kita sukai. padahal kau sendiri mengetahui orang yang kita sukai itu memiliki tunangan? "

gray yang mendengar pertanyaan dari erza pun garuk – garuk kepala meskipun kepalanya tidak gatal sama sekali. bagaimanapun, gray tidak pernah mengalami hal itu dan akan sangat sulit menjawab pertanyaan yang erza ajukan.

" mmm…. sebenarnya, aku tak pernah mengalami hal semacam ini. tapi, jika aku boleh menyarankan. aku lebih baik memilih mengutarakannya langsung dan tak perduli harus jawaban apa yang akan mereka katakan. lagipula, tidak seperti biasanya kau bertanya seperti ini. seharusnya kau bertanya kepada gadis – gadis di guild ini " jawab gray sambil mengusulkan.

erza menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya. " baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. kau tau jellal kan? sebenarnya, selama ini aku sangat menyukainya. semalam aku berencana mengutarakan isi hati ku kepadanya dan mengajak makan malam. namun di tengah – tengah pembicaraan, jellal mengatakan bahwa dia telah memiliki seorang tunangan. dan kenapa alasan ku memilih mu, ehm… ku rasa, aku lebih merasa nyaman jika mencurahkan kesedihanku ke pada mu, gray " jelas erza panjang lebar di ikuti anggukkan mengerti dari gray.

" jadi, intinya kau sama sekali belum mencurahkan isi hati mu setelah lelaki itu memberi tahukan mu tentang tunangannya? "

" iya " jawab erza sekali lagi. sesekali tangannya menyisihkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang telinga.

" semangat lah, erza. bagaimana jika kau mengikuti usul ku barusan? "

" sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin. tapi aku akan mencoba " ucap erza mantap.

flashback end.

* * *

" mau tau apa mau tau banget…?! " tanya erza memancingnya.

" duh! erza cepatlah, jangan membuat ku mati penasaran ( lho?) " gray mulai hilang kesabaran.

" sebenarnya, aku membatalkannya "

" HAH? KENAPA?! " gray terkejut sambil berteriak. beruntung orang – orang di guild menghiraukannya.

erza pun memberi isyarat menggoyangkan telunjukknya dengan gray agar memajukan kepalanya untuk di bisikkan sesuatu. gray pun menuruti apa yang di isyaratkan erza. betapa terkejutnya saat mendengar kata – kata yang di bisikkan erza di telinganya. wajahnya kini mulai menampakkan semburat merah di wajah tampannya.

" SEKARANG SEPERTINYA AKU MENYUKAI MU "

berhubung masih author baru, mohon maaf atas fanfic gaje kyk gini. semoga menghibur. jangan lupa review ya…!


End file.
